Lost in Love
by MuggleStruggles
Summary: Draco's world is turned upside down when his wife is found after 5 years. He should have been ecstatic, but how can he be when she can't remember anything after the final battle? How can he cope when the last thing she remembers about him is how badly he treated her in school? Draco must find a way to make her remember their life together, but how? Dramione. Rated M to be safe.


A/N: Hey lovelies! I'm back. I abandoned this story for a while due to circumstances out of my control but hopefully I will be able to update this more regularly. For now, I am starting with a rewrite and overhaul of what I have so far. There may be some major plot changes but I'm not entirely sure how much will change. Thank you so much for giving this a chance again!

 **Lost in Love**

Chapter 1: Gone

Draco tapped the toe of his Italian leather loafer against the tile as he tried to calm his nerves. He had only been waiting for a few minutes, but they dragged on at an excruciating pace. He tried to fight the bile that was threatening to make an appearance, whether from nerves or the antiseptic smell of the hospital, he didn't know. He felt his sanity waning as time ticked by, he needed to see her for himself. He needed to know if she was alright.

It had been five years. Five long years since he had laid eyes on her. He still remembered that night, the night she had left without a trace. The only logical explanation had been that she had left them. He had accepted it, expected it when she was gone. It took him nearly a week to even realize that something wasn't right.

He looked over at the blonde child sitting next to him, her nose scrunched up in concentration as she perused her favorite book. Every few seconds she would push the curls from her face, and sigh. He felt a small, sad smile tug on the corner of his lips. She was so much like her mother that it almost hurt.

She felt his eyes on her and smiled up at him.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" she asked her tone filled with concern. She set her book down and climbed into his lap placing her hand on his cheek. "You look sad."

"My Callie girl," he hummed into her hair as he pulled her tighter against him. "I'm alright, love."

She giggled and squirmed as he tickled her sensitive sides.

"You're silly." She pulled away slightly and stuck her tongue out to the side and crossed her eyes. It was her favorite funny face.

He chuckled and mirrored her, before smiling at her again.

"Can we go home, yet?"

"No sweet girl," his smile slipped a bit from his lips as he remembered why they were here. "Remember, how we said that Aunt Ginny was going to come get you and you were going to have a sleepover with James?"

"Uh-huh, but you never told me why."

"Daddy has to take care of some stuff here," he tried to control his features, so she couldn't see the heartbreak that he was feeling. He knew he wasn't fooling anyone especially not his perceptive daughter.

"Okay Daddy, if you say so." She flashed him her funny face again before scrambling off his lap and returning to her book.

He fluffed her curls and smiled down at her.

"Draco!"

He looked over toward Ginny, as she rushed into the waiting room. He stood and greeted her at the door with a kiss on her cheek and smiled. He could tell by her returning smile that it hadn't quite reached his eyes.

"You look lovely as ever, Gin."

"Such a charmer," she replied swatting him on the arm.

"Aunt Ginny!" Callie jumped from her chair and raced toward the redhead.

"Hello Princess," Ginny squatted down and hugged her.

Callie giggled at her pet name and rubbed her nose against her favorite aunt's. It was something she had done for as long as she could remember.

"Aunt Ginny, where's Lily?"

"She's at home with your uncle and the boys." Ginny stood and fluffed her curls the same way that Draco had done earlier. "She'll be so happy to see you when we get there."

"Let's go then!" Callie grabbed her hand and started pulling towards the door.

"Wait just one second, why don't you grab your things first."

Callie raced back toward the chair she had previously occupied.

"How are you?" Ginny asked turning towards him. Her smile became more forceful as she tried to keep it in place.

"I'm nervous," He ran his hands through his hair. "I'm trying to keep it all together, but I don't know how much longer I can."

She reached out for his hand and squeezed it lightly, giving him her best heartwarming smile. She looked so much like her mother in that moment. That it eased some of the tension he could feel pulling at his neck muscles.

"It's going to be alright, Draco."

"What if it isn't?" He looked back at his feet. "What if she meant to leave? Or worse what if it's not her?" He ran a hand through his disheveled hair again.

"Whatever happens, you're not alone in this," Ginny reached for his hand again squeezing once before dropping it.

"Thanks, Gin." He sighed again and tried to rid himself of some of his anxiety.

It was hard to believe that she would be the first person he would call when he needed comfort or advice, given their history, but she had become his confidant in the past five years.

"As soon as I'm back, Harry will meet you here."

He nodded and watched his daughter as she ran back toward them, her small muggle backpack and curls bouncing with every step. He smiled and crouched down opening his arms to her.

She ran into them colliding with his chest, and a little humph escaped her lips.

"I love you, sweet girl." He smoothed her curls and looked deep into her hazel eyes. "Be good for Aunt Ginny, okay?"

"Love you too, Daddy." She kissed his stubbly cheek. "I'll be good, I promise." She crossed her heart, giggling as his fingers assaulted her sides again. "Daddy!"

He placed a kiss on her forehead and let her go. He straightened up and set his shoulders trying to remain composed.

"Thanks again, Gin."

She nodded at him and smiled before taking Callie's small hand in hers.

"See you tomorrow," she called out behind her as they walked out the door and toward the floo.

Draco collapsed back into his seat and placed his head in his hands. He tried to hold it together, but he could feel himself unraveling now that he no longer had to be strong for his daughter. What if she really did leave him? What then? All these years that he had been wondering if she was okay, searching for her face in every crowd, what if all the heartache it caused him had been intentional?

He stood quickly and paced around the waiting room trying to clear his mind of the racing questions. He couldn't allow himself to think like that. It would drive him insane. He needed to have a clear head when he saw her. He needed to strong for her because he had no idea what shape she would be in or if she was even all right. He paced for what felt like an eternity before a healer clad in white robes swept into the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, I presume?"

Draco nodded toward the older gentleman and sighed.

"I'm Healer Danvers." He reached out and shook Draco's hand briefly. "Your wife is just getting settled into her room, an orderly will come for you once she is." He paused looking at Draco. "I have done an initial analysis of her condition and she seems to be in good health, but you need to prepare yourself she seems to be a little confused."

Draco nodded and swallowed the lump that was rising in his throat.

"She's ok though, right?" He could feel the hope spreading in his chest.

"She seems to be in good health," Healer Danvers repeated, "We won't know for sure until we run some more tests, but for now I would say yes."

Draco sighed in relief and leaned against the wall for support, he could feel the weight he had been carrying for so long start to lift.

"If you have any further questions after you see her, have them send for me and I'll come find you." He said curtly before he swept back out the door.

Draco sunk down the wall as the weight of everything that was happening crashed back into him. She was real. She was here and in just a few minutes he would be face to face with her. He rested his head on his arms and hugged his knees. He knew he must look weak, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. She was all right. She was all right.

It wasn't long before Harry rushed into the small waiting room, escorted by a doe-eyed orderly eyeing him with fascination. Draco hadn't moved from his spot on the floor and Harry eyed him with worry.

"Hey Mate," Harry called out to him as he hovered in the doorway.

Draco looked at up at his once nemesis and lifted one corner of his mouth in a small smile, before righting himself.

"The healer was here." Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair, his nervous habit. "He said she's all right as far as he can tell but they need to run more tests, and we can see her once she's settled in her room."

Harry nodded and moved to sit in one of the few chairs that lined the room.

"Did they say how long that would be?"

Draco shook his head and sat next to his friend, leaning forward and resting his chin on his hands.

"It'll be all right, Draco," Harry repeated the sentiment his wife had said earlier.

"I hope you're right."

"I always am," Harry said with slight arrogance.

"Whatever you say, Saint Potter," Draco flashed him a haughty look his own but kept one eye on the door wearily as orderlies passed by.

"I mean it, though," Harry said placing a hand on his shoulder. "No matter what happens, we'll face it together. You'll have all of us," he said referring to the people who had now become Draco's family.

Draco nodded and looked back toward the door. "Have you told Ron yet?"

"I sent him an owl, but he likely won't get it for a while," Harry crossed his ankle over his knee. "He's on assignment."

Draco nodded and they fell silent as they waited in tense anticipation. He didn't know how much longer he could wait to see her. As luck would have it, it wasn't long before an orderly rushed into the small room.

"She's ready to see you now," she squeaked at them and motioned for them to follow.

Draco had to restrain himself to keep from running. His heart thumped wildly in his chest and he could feel the bile start to rise again. He swallowed hard and set his eyes ahead of him. He could do this. He had to do this. He pushed his nerves deep inside of him as they arrived at her closed door. The orderly opened it and stopped in the doorway blocking them from view.

"You have some visitors, Ms. Granger." She said with a nervous smile.

Draco cocked his head to the side. Granger? She hadn't been a Granger in a long while. He shook his head thinking the timid woman must have been mistaken and stepped around her. He walked into the room, his expensive shoes clicking slowly on the tiled floor.

Tears filled his eyes as he saw her sitting in bed, her brown eyes narrowed slightly, and her brows furrowed. It was really her. She was there in front of him. She was real. He rushed forward and sat beside her pulling her into his arms, her face pressed into the crook of his neck.

"Hermione," he sighed and buried his nose in her voluminous curls. A tear slipped down his cheek as he tightened his hold on her.

"Umm, Malfoy?" she said her voice muffled by his shoulder. "What the hell are you doing?"

His blood ran cold and he pulled away from her stiff form as if she had burned him. He jumped up to his feet and stepped back from her. He hadn't even realized how still she had been until he heard his surname from her lips. He was frozen. She had meant to leave him. This was proof. He pulled away and gazed into her eyes steeling himself for her words. If she wanted him gone then she would have to say it this time.

"Harry, what's going on?" she asked her friend who stood still in the doorway.

"What do you mean, 'Mione?" Harry asked moving toward her with trepidation.

"What is Malfoy doing here, and why is he looking at me like…" she looked back at Draco and furrowed her brows further. "Like I just kicked his cat or something."

"Hermione," he said quietly and looked at her with worried eyes. "He's missed you." He looked over to Draco who was still frozen beside her. "He's here because he's your husband."

"WHAT?" she shouted and looked frantically between the two men. "No! He's not my husband, I'm with Ron and I am not married!"

Draco's heart plummeted, and panic spread through his chest squashing the hope that had previously resided there. Ron? Not married? The words bounced around in his too quiet mind. Not my husband. Not married. Ron.

"Hermione," Harry said slowly raising his hands and lowering them in a calming manner. "You haven't been with Ron for years, you broke up a long time ago."

"What?" she gulped her eyes flickering between the statue Draco had become and her worried friend that sat at the foot of her bed. "No, we just started going out, you must be mistaken."

Just started. Mistaken. Not married. Draco took a shuddering breath as he took in the words that had crumbled the world around him. Mistaken. The stuffy air that entered his lungs felt dirty and the antiseptic smell of cleaning spells stung his nose.

"What's the last thing you remember, before coming here?" Harry could barely get the words out.

"We won the final battle, we were in the great hall," she said quietly. "The Weasley's were there, and Fred-" Her voice caught as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I can't," Draco said, finally being able to speak.

"Draco," Harry said reaching out for him noticing the panic in his stormy eyes. "Calm down, we'll figure this out, just have a seat and-"

He held up a pale hand and turned away from the babbling man. He exited the too small room and his cloak swished behind him in his hurry. He didn't know where he was going but his mind kept telling him to get out before the walls closed in on him. He could hear the pounding of his feet as they slapped against the floor and the shouts of the staff as they jumped out of his way but all he saw was her face. What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy? Not married. Ron. Mistaken. Mistaken. Mistaken.

He pushed out of the first set of hospital doors that led outside and came to a sudden halt. He lurched forward resting his shaking hands on his knees and gulped down huge breaths of fresh air. The bile started rise again but this time he couldn't swallow it down. He rushed to the edge of the small courtyard and retched into one of the too green bushes. Tears rolled from his cheeks as he stumbled away from his sick. He pulled the back of his hand across his mouth, but it did nothing to relieve the acrid taste that bit at his tongue. He slumped onto the ground and let his despair overtake him.

Her words swirled around inside his head as thoughts of her pounded into his brain. There was still so much he didn't know. Still so much he didn't understand, but one thing stood out above all others. One thing was certain, that wasn't the woman he knew in there. His wife was gone.

A/N: If you liked it or even if you hated it, please leave a review. I would love to know what you think!


End file.
